Selfish
by ReinyDay
Summary: "Wolf." "Fox." The vulpine responded with as much enthusiasm. The conversation began swimmingly. Nothing else but a polite acknowledgement of each other, which in many perspectives, would be the best conversation they've had. Not under fire of one or the other, nor their comrades. A simple utter of the name was all Fox had expected after tracking down the lupine. M/M Slash One-shot


"Wolf."

"Fox." The vulpine responded with as much enthusiasm.

The conversation began _swimmingly_. Nothing else but a polite acknowledgement of each other, which in many perspectives, would be the best conversation they've had. _Not_ under fire of one or the other, nor their comrades. A simple utter of the name was all Fox had wanted after tracking down the lupine.

For the longest moment, they only stared at each other, Wolf O'Donnell too stubborn to show weakness and look away and Fox McCloud too frightened that if he did, he'd be at gunpoint when he looked back. Instead, the smaller canine glanced up and down the other, emerald irises scanning the articles of clothing the other mercenary had chosen to adorn.

Contrasting from the usual spikes, pads and body armour, Fox bit his bottom lip at how normal the Wolf had dressed; black long-sleeved V-neck with brown slacks and dark combat boots. All of those snugged his masculine frame and spoke silent differences between Wolf and himself. Fox mentally kicked himself for imagining the lupine presenting himself how he usually was through the video-screen, obviously too garish for anyone to appear in public.

To himself, the vulpine gave himself a second kick for _not_ expecting it. After saving his life, Fox really didn't know Wolf at all- Every pre-conceived notion of the mercenary out the window with memories of their clashes only spinning the world more.

Fox shut his eyes and shooks his head lightly before returning the gaze back to the O'Donnell, who remained still throughout the observation and furthermore transfixed on Fox's own attire; the iconic scarf around his neck, the white-hoodie, navy jeans and some sneakers all came under one word off the lupine's head- _typical_. Wolf, however, finished his scan faster than the smaller canine and felt a bit of pride knowing the vulpine was checking him out.

 _Not that he'd ever show it._

Green orbs met a lone violet, the lupine cocking a brow as much as he could with a single eye.

Fox remained unmoving and silent, only staring deeper into Wolf's emotionless face. The sounds of adults chattering, kids running, and mall music filled the tense air for them. When the older of the two realise there was no progress for as long as a minute, he swallowed and spoke.

"So," He began, slouching onto one leg while his arms crossed over his broad chest "whaddja' drag me out for?"

Fox heard the grey canine, but remained still, thinking of an answer that would explain enough yet kept from inciting anger or have Wolf leave. _Why had he called the out?_ Today was nothing special, nor was there any battle going on- He didn't exactly know Wolf O'Donnell's birthday, but he'd guess it was not today of all days. Last they saw each other was after the Aparoid Invasion months ago, where Star Wolf was officially freed of their bounties.

Last week, a lapse of spontaneity urged him to find Wolf. Originally, it had been any other normal day before a picture of Wolf came in a tablet article. Then Fox decided to dive deeper and see where the lupine was with his life. A video call from Krystal and the accompany of Panther Caroso was the window, and in came a ball full of contact details from the latter. He didn't require much but to ask, and there were no questions before the feline supplied with a suspicious wink.

Luckily, the wolf, like Fox, had lived within the vast Corneria City. The call was quick; a grouchy 'hello?', a swift 'it's fox', a begrudging 'what?', and a serious 'meet me at the fountain in Orion Mall, Saturday 1200 hours.'. All of that, and a fast end to the phone call made it seem ridiculous to anyone who received it. In hindsight, Fox could've elaborated a bit more then, and would've probably saved himself anxiety of Wolf O'Donnell _not_ showing his face or having plans that very day.

Nonetheless, the vulpine congratulated himself a bit for managing to meet with the older mercenary at least once outside of their dangerous lives. But, now he was faced with the crushing pressure of explaining something he can't. _Why'd he drew out Wolf O'Donnell?_

The McCloud opens his mouth, closes it, presses his lips together, and then states, "Let's go eat."

Dead silence dragged out as Wolf narrowed his gaze. "What?" That was all the lupine got out before Fox had closed the gap with a hand and nabbed one of the lupine's arms.

"Hey!" The lupine staggered for a moment before catching his footing and found himself jogging along with the smaller canine.

Another retort rose from his throat, however paused when noticing the soft gip around his wrist. Like being held captive by a pair of mittens. For a mercenary, Fox should've had worn out palms that conveyed of every fight he'd experienced. Wolf spaced out and honed onto the warm hand which contrasted every expectation.

 _Wait, 'expectation'? Did he think one day they'd be holding hands?_ The O'Donnell shook away the thoughts and snarled lowly whilst Fox dragged them to their incoming first stop.

Coming to a stop, the older mercenary fixated on the fox, glaring daggers into the back of his head before changing his gaze to the store. _A restaurant_ , he corrected. His unamused eye returned to Fox, who had already begun making his way towards the entrance, leaving the wolf a couple steps behind. The McCloud stopped half-way and turned back.

"Come on." A louder snarl reverberated out of Wolf as his rival stood expectantly. Then the vulpine flipped back around and continued through the automatic doors.

Wolf watches as the fox enters without another word and questions why he was here. As the doors closed behind, a taunting flick of the tail urged him to spin around and pretend this entire ordeal had never happened. _Honestly, what gave the Fox the idea to call his rival?_

The afternoon Fox had made the call, Wolf was sleeping off a hangover the night before. Hence, the lack of politeness over the short call. Truthfully, he had left it forgotten the day he received it, believing every thought could only enhance the migraine. As such, the next day was used in silence where everything came back and left him questioning the entire conversation.

Firstly, how in the world did Fox get his number? A mystery until a call from his former comrade the second day cleared a few things- of course, the panther ending the talk as quickly as he could before a barrage of curses could escape Wolf's muzzle. The lupine slipped in a few calm breaths after that and took a regrettably large swig of beer. The lupine left a mental note to execute the feline next he saw of them.

Next, on the list, why did Fox call him out? O'Donnell easily deduced from the location of the meeting that it was not anything serious. So perhaps a celebration? But that would be assuming the Fox had wanted to celebrate with _him_ of all people. In any case, was there anything to celebrate?- The question motivating the mercenary to do a bit of research. So, he pulled out his tablet and checked the date for following Saturday, nothing of any importance appearing. Not the birthday of himself nor Fox's, nor any of their comrades… Not that of James nor his death… Eventually, Wolf had given up on searching and ended train of thought, believing the vulpine will be informing him when they meet.

And lastly, the miniscule topic was broached; what was he going to wear? That day, Wolf glazed his eye around the apartment, finding mountains of dirty clothes, take-out boxes and beer bottles littering the room. And that had merely been his bedroom. For the months after the bounty had been cleared, his objective was to remain on the 'vacation'-mood until the supply of money he'd built over the years had suffered. This meant little to no interaction with the outside world, and furthermore not a shred of chores fulfilled. With the sudden change of plans, he required something to wear for the day. Glances at the disaster-mash of clothes had told him likely not even one of them would be decent enough for the day. And so, he swallowed his pride, grabbed a laundry basket and fixed himself up with whatever was the cleanest before leaving for the nearest public laundry service. A few screams of children did not deter him as he got through the chore.

However, as he had pressed the button that started up the machine, Wolf wondered why he was even going through with all this. That question was put on hold as another Cornerian civilian dropped their laundry and rushed out the establishment at the sight of him.

The question that now returned and Wolf had yet to have any answer for. Whatever it was, the O'Donnell wanted to find out. And if it meant bearing one full day with Fox _friggin_ McCloud without a weapon on him, it was a small price to pay for the understanding of who they were to each other.

A small ease off the glare and he was following Fox, the door leading into a more 'antique' restaurant. Walls lined with mahogany, orange lights dimmed to create a warm atmosphere and assortments of tables and other customers already seated. And the music, some sappy love song that only added to the illusion. Upon entry, Wolf spies the counter at 12 o'clock, which Fox had situated himself behind a line, his tail still swishing about in a taunting manner that says it is no accident.

Wolf feels his blood rise again as he makes his way silently behind the vulpine. "You've got some nerve-" The lupine growled before Fox turned back and smile innocently.

"Oh, how nice of you to join me." The smaller canine said patronisingly, a low growl bubbling from Wolf. At this, Fox chuckled in response and looked forward again as the line shifted and they found themselves the next to be seated.

Luckily, the employee had not made no scene upon sight of the two veterans, putting them at a table by the window. Fox took his seat first and flipped the menu for something of interest. Wolf, on the other hand, took only a glance before closing it and leaned back with one hand drumming the table. As a minute passed and the McCloud was still flipping the book, the lupine leaned an inch closer.

"Be straight with me," Wolf began which prompted a glance from the other mercenary, "why'd you call me out today?" Fox leaned back from and stared at Wolf.

"…" What seemed like processing to Wolf, was actually a blank canvas in Fox's mind. Believing a diversion a second time would only push the older canine away, he answered truthfully. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope." The 'p' of the simple answer popping like that of a child. With that, he rested the menu like the lupine and allowed full attention to the topic. "I just wanted to see you, I guess."

" _You_ see _me?_ " Wolf uttered slowly and cocked a brow again. "Surely there's something more to this. A scam for more money and fame. A mission you need me watching your ass… Maybe a set up before making me _disappear_." At the suggestions Fox's anxiety rose, and his hands rose up in defence.

"No, no, no! God no! Come on, you don't really think I'd do that?" No response. "… Do you?"

"… Nah. You're too much of a pussy to do any of those." Wolf eased back into crossed arms.

"Thanks… I think." Fox allowed his head to tilt and a crooked smile to appear, watching as the lupine averted his gaze out towards the streets but nonetheless continued the discussion.

"Back to the topic at hand, why am I here?"

"As I told you, I'm not sure."

"Well I don't accept that." Wolf pointedly argues, leaving the two within a stare-down. Fortunately, the thick air was sliced through by the emergence of the waiter, who also fortunately hadn't recognized the public figures.

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I take your order?" The labrador asked, which beckoned a polite smile from Fox and his ignorance of Wolf's gaze.

"Just 'Simply Grill'd' burger with the traditional bun and regular fries, thank you." The pair watched as the dog took it down on their tablet. The vulpine provided an expectant look to the older mercenary. At that, Wolf rolled his eye and followed.

"… Ditto for me."

"Alright, any drinks for the both of you?"

"Just water."  
"A beer."

The two turned back to each other, brows lifting in surprise at the uncanny requests of each other. Normally, one would expect the lupine to be the first to chug down a beer. In contrast, it was truly a spectacle to witness Fox McCloud at the same time Wolf O'Donnell decides to drink water.

The waiter paid no mind to the conflicting orders and jotted both down, only smiling as they had spoken around the same time. "Okay, your orders will be ready shortly!" With that, the labrador left the two back in the convoluted peace of each other.

Wolf was the first to break, his face remaining emotionless. "A beer? In the middle of the day? And here I thought your balls have yet to drop."

Fox flushed under his fur and pouted slightly. _Slightly_. "Hey, I can do whatever I want on my holiday. Besides, I don't believe I should be hearing that from you of all people." Wolf's interest could only grow as the canis wraps an arm around his chair and balances the wooden frame on its legs.

"I'm the public image of a villain. You, on the other hand, are meant to be the hero, _pup_." The nickname following Fox's earlier response, which had the 'p' popping like a child.

"Shut up." The vulpine's brows creased. For the first time today, a grin appeared on the lupine's features. And Fox could only feel his collar clench tighter around his throat. The sudden swerve of the head to the window was noticed by Wolf who but remained quiet.

A minute passed before the talk resumed.

"So…" Fox started, the embarrassment having dimmed enough to begin talking again, "how've you been?" The vulpine catches another roll of the eye and grits his teeth.

"What, now I get awkward elevator talk with ya?"

 _Fuck._ "W-well, I mean…"

"Pup, you act like we haven't learnt a thing for the years we've been trying to kill each other."

"Firstly, I'm sure you brushed up on the fact that I'm 25, in which that nickname is outdated. Secondly," Wolf shrugged and raised his nose. "I was being polite. Sure, I could bring up all the times I've shot you down and those times you saved me and my team, but here I am hoping to give you a chance. This means the past is off the table and all of this is off the record."

Fox sat straighter than usual as he talked, the lupine noticing once more the burning passion behind the smaller canine's eyes. He felt he could never escape those eyes. Not when they were battling, nor when James McCloud displayed the same amount of conviction behind them.

Nevertheless, this was more than that. If he wanted an assessment of Wolf, he could've easily asked for 'ears' of the vixen. Her transfer to Star Wolf may have been staged just for that purpose. With that in mind, the older mercenary pressed on.

"Is that why you dragged me out? You just wanted to probe me? See that I'm fit to 're-enter' society?" Fox learned his lesson the first time and calmed himself before answering.

"Of course not… I'm not entirely sure what my reasons may be, but I'm here willing to find out. If that includes making amends with you, that's always a plus."

The lupine scoffed. "You say that like you expect me to be all 'buddy-buddy' with you after one day. Even more so do you sound like we'd actually become friends." The frown deepens on the wolf's expression.

"Well can't we one day?" Fox inquires hopefully. The frown deepens on the wolf's expression as he is left in silent thought.

Wolf moved to speak but intercepted his words with movement from his right, revealing the return of the labrador with two plates of identical burgers. The dishes were carefully plopped onto the table between the two, a strong wave of smell slapping their senses as a depth of hunger dug deep into their gut. A waitress beside the dog followed with a cup of water on Wolf's side and an open beer bottle on Fox's. A quick 'enjoy' from the two passed and the two returned back to their stations.

Despite the _somewhat_ meaningful questionnaire the two were progressing, Wolf and Fox could not deny their hunger upon sight of the food. From their lines of work, the two could only ask to get something aside from space mush. A single glance from each communicated a shared line of thought- _'Continue later.'_ Afterwards, the two readily devoured their meals in silence.

Fox was the first to finish and began on his beverage, taking sips at a time while he watched Wolf slowly savour his last bite. He watched with fascination as the lupine licked a sliver of sauce off his thumb and felt blood rise to his head. A swallow saliva and then he was once again eye to eye with Wolf. The older mercenary settled into his initial position; back rested on the chair and one hand on the table.

He lowered his eye and gave a breath of exasperation. "This is your final chance, _Fox_. If you don't come up with something, I'll walk away and pretend this meeting never occurred. Then we can go our separate ways until another war drags us into a battle. If not, tell me why you wanted to meet with me."

Fox pulled his knees together and lowered his hands onto his lap. His eyes rolled forward towards his now fidgeting fingers. He'd thought about it the days prior. What were they to each other after Wolf had returned during the Aparoids? Sworn enemies was the original term, but now seemed too loose for their situation. Hero and villain were what the media had monopolised yet didn't truly describe their entire story. And Fox could only wish they had considered the other a friend.

But then it hit him like an Aparoid Roller. Truly the only word that could determine them and their relationship are 'rivals'. Oppositions of each other while remaining as two sides of the same coin. Fate or whatever grand scheme had forced each at the other's throats and had designed their lives to have remained on the battlefield. However, that was all over. The war was won, the rewards distributed, the worlds in a restoration process and them…

Here they were, sitting and to some extent enjoyed a meal together. Surely, Wolf had realised this long before the vulpine. So how was Fox McCloud supposed to explain something more.

And so, he reflected. The battles they fought, the interaction of teammates, the comments thrown at each other during shootouts, the times he saved Fox's life…

 _Wait… that time…_

Wolf was patient while Fox found some fascination with the wooden table, and so after a minute, he moved to leave his seat and hopefully this entire fiasco behind. However, his hands froze upon contact with wood as Fox spoke his mind.

" _Don't hesitate, when the time comes, just act_." The grey canine was suspended in his position at the familiar words. Words that were his own, yet the difference in voice proved that he had not lapsed back into the memory. Wolf watches as the other canine levels their line of sight, like that of a man behind a scope. And apparently, the metaphorical bullet made its mark.

The canid's frown turned upwards once more today and continued to rise from his chair. _Of all the things…_ Fox looked on with a tinge of disappointment before Wolf disperses the thoughts. "Well played, Fox. You've piqued my interest. C'mon, I'll pay the bill."

The grey canid leaves his seat and reverses the previous scenario, with the red fox now catching up to his pace.

By the time the McCloud had realised the message, he was stumbling out of his chair and hoping to object over the topic of the bill. Since Fox called the other out, the concept of host responsibility was a forefront. But as he was finally beside the other mercenary, the bill was paid, and they were thanked for their contribution.

One exited with a smile, the other a scowl. Wolf was now the one who led the way, not exactly sure of the destination, but interested by the stores they passed. It has been a while since he stepped outside the apartment. Perhaps something new in the dim place could bring about something refreshing.

Their first stop was by a music store, which so happened to have stocked themselves with the latest releases that day. The lupine went on to peruse the latest hits, the vulpine wary at first, but found himself pulling up one of the public headphones.

 _So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night I'm on another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
Then again now so am I_

Impression-wise, what classified as 'good music' had changed drastically since the last time he's sat down to listen to any; which was around his teenage years before the start of the war. So, the younger mercenary stood with a frown for a long minute, following the lyrics as they grew less and less distinguishable. _Something about a bad break-up?_

 _Take me with you, I start to miss you  
Take me home, I don't wanna be alone tonight_

Then as the beat picked up, he found himself tapping his foot and swishing his tail in tune with the single. Smiling, he nodded at the lively tune and found himself ignoring the lyrics altogether in favour of the instruments. Outside stimuli ignored, Fox's mood picked up and he was now rocking his entire body… That was until reality brought him back into his shoes and the music had slowed.

 _Take me with you, I start to miss you  
Take me with you, I start to miss you_

Suddenly, his shoulders hunched and his head hotter than before as he looked left and right for anyone who had accidentally witnessed the lapse into enjoyment. Fortunately, no one appeared to have notice; either that or they simply didn't care. A sigh of relief escaped before he wondered where his… _companion_ was now. A scan of the vicinity and the one-eyed lupine was located by the instrument stack, a curious look about his face. As his eyes kept on the mercenary, he watches as they turned towards his direction.

Then as their line of sight met, the song returns, and his heart stammers now listening to the lyrics.

 _And I do want to show you, I  
Will run to you, to you, till I_

Fox gulps and sees Wolf turn and moves closer while the music comes closer to its end. Wolf, still locking on with the look of curiosity, remained totally unaware of each of his step raising the McCloud's heart further up his throat. Finally, a metre separated them, and he was looking up into the violet eye of Wolf.  
 _  
Can't stand on my own anymore, I  
Cross my heart and hope to die._

The music stops, and he rushes to pull off the headphones, hanging them back on the metal hook.

"Found something ya like?" Interest carried in the husky voice as Fox struggles to control himself.

"Nope!" He replies a second too quick, strolling towards another section of the store and leaving the grey canine in mild confusion.

After a few more trials with different songs, the two agreed to leave for other stores, having spent already two hours together since the start of the meeting. Fox allowed the other to lead again, choosing to remain in thought.

While the topic is fresh in mind, Fox wondered how long was he willing to be with his rival? Obviously, the day had to end at some point, a time not exclusively specified by either party. But, it wasn't like the vulpine didn't _want_ to stick with the O'Donnell for a while. They have many, many questions for each other; something he felt a little shameful for not having asked nor answered one of them.

And even without the questions answered or not… a nagging feeling had been encroaching within him the entire day. Something that made him feel harsher embarrassment than usual from ordinary events. Something that left the smaller canine staring at the rich purple of the canid's eye and urged him to dive deeper. Something warm. Tight. Exhilarating. _Exhausting_.

Whatever the case, he was going to need a break soon. Because quite frankly, he was mentally overwhelmed being on the end of unconscious teasing. And as if there was some deity looking upon him, that exit was the next stop.

"A library?" Fox raised a brow, looking at the other mercenary as if he grew another head.

"What?"

"Nothing, just never took you for the, um… _literate_ type."

"Just because I once led Sargasso, doesn't mean I can't enjoy fine arts."

Wolf goes ahead into the building, somehow mingling in with all the civilians and students despite his face being a public scare. The vulpine watches as not a single person bats an eye towards him, finding himself even losing track of him for a moment before entirely as the canid enters the doors. Wolf must've learnt somewhere in his life how to keep from being recognised. And that fact struck something deep in the younger canine.

With a slight frown set, he chased after the lupine, making it pass the receptionist before entering the vast building. Shelves stocked left and right with tables set out in between them, a few of the seats used by canines with glass chandeliers strung above them. To the far ends of each side, a set of stairs up to the next floor, which Fox could only guess from what he saw pass the railings were furthermore mountains of books, and a few public computers shoved to the side.

For a second, the red fox watched people come and go from the entrance, noting a population of mostly elderly citizens, with the rare sight of teens sporting academy uniforms. His eyes glossed over one he recognised as his own Cornerian Flight Academy, and his eyes glimmered at the nostalgia. The times he shared with Slippy and Bill were, for a lack of better word, 'innocent' back then. The ex-student had been meaning to drop by for a visit, hopefully meeting a few of his old teachers and apologising for his sudden leave before the war.

Fox didn't have long to reminisce for the student had turned his head towards the mercenary's direction, prompting for an embarrassed averting of his own eyes. Choosing not to block the entrance any further, he power-walked into the right side of the building, where he could've sworn to have seen the white tip of his companion's tail. The fox stepped to the left of a vixen going the other way, then found himself turning the same corner he thought he saw the lupine take.

Peeking a head over, nothing. Just another slot of space between the shelves. He walked down the end of the space and searched left and right, still no sign of the other mercenary. With slight panic rising, Fox went down the left, scanning through each slot as he passed for any sign of Wolf. When he reached the end, and essentially the corner of the building, a finger came up to scratch the back of an ear. Deciding to retrace his steps for a more effective search, he flipped around.

Upon doing so, the tip of his nose pressed against the familiar black v-neck and he leaned back with quick yelp. Immediately, his hand clapped his cheeks and he found himself with no dignity before the lupine.

Wolf's purple eye gleamed and the small grin returned. "Well, well, what do you know?" The grey-furred canine began in a whisper. "Little pup is _still_ a little pup." He articulated, the shit-eating grin on his face basically calling for the antagonised glares of his rival. Wolf leaned a little closer and forced a step backwards, Fox quickly finding himself between the shelf and Wolf.

"Funny to see you running around like a lost kid in the supermarket." Wolf snickered, another step pushing Fox's back to the shelf and himself looking weaker and weaker before the lupine. The thought of being beaten by Wolf was all that he needed to assemble whatever pride he had left.

He puffed his chest and lightly shoved the grey canine back. "Shut it. I was just making sure you didn't get yourself in trouble when my eyes are off you."

" _Who me?"_ The lupine blinked his eye, trying to create the 'innocent canine' effect. Of course, to Fox, it was to no avail who simply crossed his arms in disapproval. The joke having cast, Wolf reverted to the smug look with one hand on his hip while he leaned onto one leg. "You sure you didn't get lost yourself? Possibly panicking without someone to look after you."

Fox could've sworn a vein was about to pop from listening to the banter of the Star Wolf leader. The courageous side of his head told him to respond with his own retort; dig in his heels and not show weakness. But his subconscious restrained him from so, feeling as if anything further would devolve in seconds. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want this strange humorous vibe he had with Wolf to end.

As a sign of defeat, he drops his tail and ears, and exhales out his nose. _There goes the mental break._ One day when he looks back on this moment, he'll say he let the lupine win. As he trails his line of sight up, Fox finally notices the thick cover the other mercenary had in his hand. He gave a blank look to the O'Donnell as if he awaited some sort of explanation, one which Wolf caught and complied.

Lifting the book up to present to the vulpine, he speaks. " _Scarlet Fever,_ by H.R. Sparrow. A classic I'm sure you've heard about." Fox takes the piece of literature off the grey canine's hand, observing the cover which illustrates the title over a black background, with a moon looming over head casting an eerie shade of red.

The younger canine flips the book around with an inquisitive expression, the title remaining still a mystery when he looks back up to Wolf. Wolf deduces from the silence and returns the inquisitive face. "You _have_ heard of it, right?" No response.

"God damn it, have you been livin' under a rock, pup?"

"No, just up in the vast expanse of space with little time reading soft-copies." Fox ushers the book back into Wolf's palm, not feeling as much shame as he should. Could he really blame himself for being disconnected from the world? It does seem so in the way the canid shook his head after hearing that truth.

"It's about a prince who loses his father to an assassination, which sets him on a 'quest' to find the killer." Fox pressed his lips at the invisible air quotes. The story also sounded very familiar. "He travels to many lands, saving those he can and making many more enemies."

Finally, the plot clicked in his head and wave of frustration consumed him. He lowered his eyes, mouth creased into a frown, turned on his right and begun walking out from the corner of the library. He didn't look back to see if the lupine follow, even though he knew that Wolf would. So, he makes himself comfortably alone outside the entrance until then; hopefully by then the man would act his age.

After only a minute, Lylat's hero was joined by his companion, a disapproving glare sent through his mind before he led Wolf away from the building. Initially, the lupine was fine taking steps behind the fox. That is until the young hero led them out of the building, into the busy streets.

"Hey pup," Wolf called, and ignored the resuming glare, "What's with the change of scenery?"

"... Thought we could go somewhere quieter…"

"Quieter than a library?" Fox tinged in embarrassment and whipped his head forward with a huff, unsure how to elaborate.

The lupine gave a small huff himself, his lips betraying his normally cold demeanour for a smile. He kept his lips tight as Fox led the way over a crossing in the road and noticed ahead the oncoming greenery. Children ran about the open plain set aside for picnics, dodging the curving path paved through the centre. To the left of their entry, a playground stood with swings, slides and monkey bars for infants to clamber around while parents took seats on the bench on the rim of the playground. To the right, the trees grew thicker as if a competition for sunlight through cracks of skyscrapers, leaving the section devoid of the park's population of possibly 40-50.

Wolf notes the direction the vulpine was walking towards, taking them both under the canopies of leaves and towards a sole park bench hidden within the miniature forest. The lupine merely observed orange paint of the seat was chipping away and mixed itself with rust. He had no intention of complaining about avoiding the public eye. Fox sat first with his palms on his lap with Wolf following, instead throwing an arm behind the bench.

"So, now we're somewhere _quiet_." The enunciation of the last word dripping with sarcasm, forcing a tilted gaze from Fox. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"W-Well, 'us'… But I mostly want to talk about 'you'." The O'Donnell tipped his head, however remained silent. Fox took a swallow of saliva before continuing. "For the time we've been going about, you haven't really explained yourself."

"What's there to explain?"

"Well for starters, why are _you_ here?" The question had been nagging the vulpine since the beginning of their field trip, and time could only enhance Fox's curiosity. Lunch between them brought up the question for Fox, but during the time while he tried to simultaneously defend and explain himself, he forgot the question could be flipped back on the grey canid. The short trip to the secluded area of the park would be worthwhile if he could gather an answer.

Of course, Wolf has yet to realise the seriousness behind Fox's actions. "You called me out, remember pup?"

"And that has you dropped everything to come?"

"…" The younger mercenary observes the slight millimetre increase of Wolf's frown, feeling as if both the conversation and their relationship was making somewhat of a progress. This is despite the fact that neither had even given thought to their relationship until a few hours ago.

Nonetheless, Fox pressed. "... So? Why did you come?"

"Good question. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer." Wolf nonchalantly responds, raising his chin and gazing up to the canopy of branches. The canid's ear twitched upon picking up the short grumble beside him after replying. A sign that Fox hadn't accepted the answer.

"After all the shit you gave me for not having an answer to the same question, I don't think so. Unlike you, I now have a reason to be sitting here, and that's to hear out you."

"What do you want from me? That I came out begging for a better life than what I'm used to? That of all people. _you_ would be the only one who can teach me how to be normal and crap? Let's face it, Fox, we both know I wouldn't be caught dead doing anything like that. I'm not _cheesy_ enough to use one of your lines to explain what I'm doing either. And if I wanted to kill you, I would've."

"You saying you could?" The vulpine's brow perches up.

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I don't fail when it comes to the job."

Fox moved to counter but caught his tongue when replaying the conversation in his head. Immediately, McCloud stood up from his seat, Wolf's eye following him, and moved to pace up to the base of a tree. "Stop avoiding the question, Wolf. I've got all day and I don't think you'd leave without gaining something."

"You're probably right. But what can I gain from this? You and I become friends? Work-buddies? At best, I could try for a free dinner." The O'Donnell jokes. Even without turning, Fox could tell there was the devil's smile cast towards him. A quick glare over the shoulder has the other mercenary raising his hands in defence. "But in all seriousness, why do you care? I'm here because you called me out. That means you want something from me."

That wasn't true. Fox hadn't want a thing from Wolf. If he had, he'd have taken it and would've left Wolf dead in an alleyway. No, what Fox seeks is something he needs. Answers. Who was Wolf O'Donnell? Who is he now? What does _he_ want? What does he _need_? What are they to each other? Why are they here? Why has Fox been acting so strange throughout their interactions. All these questions, yet barely any answers.

"And you suddenly trust me _not_ to turn you in?" A hand raises and palms a section of the tree, focusing more on the discussion than the worn-out texture and dryness under his fingertips.

"Turn me in for a non-existent bounty? Sure, good luck with that. Besides, you _the_ son of James McCloud. It's like honesty is engraved into your blood. Even if it is dirtied by the blood of others." A shiver ran down his spine, noticing Wolf's voice louder and clearer from behind.

"What do you mean?" Lowering his hand and gradually turning around, Fox McCloud finds himself once more staring down his rival, merely inches away with his rear trapped between the trunk of a tree. The quiet movements of Wolf had him inhaling as another step has him full-blown blushing when the older mercenary towers him. The grin was lost, and Fox focused on everything but the tiny blue tint in Wolf's eye.

A paw lifts pass the hero's shoulder and rest on the tree, creating a compromising position for the both. But it seemed only one could care. Fox had a moment to gather his thoughts before the canid continued. "Come on, pup. All that time you were chasing down ships, blasting them down, did you think they were remotely piloted? Do you think maybe your father hadn't shed a single drop of blood during his prime? He practically bathed in it."

Unsure of how to feel, the red fox rebuts. "And that's different to you?"

"Not at all. In fact, doesn't that just make us one and the same? Mercenaries paid by parties to fight their fights? A gun given to politics. Just different titles."

" _Ex-_ mercenaries," Fox corrects, "And we're still talking about you and my father, right?"

"Again, does it matter? You, Lylat's hero, and I, Lylat's villain. Two sides of the same coin, Fox. A three-sided coin if you include your father. Our motivations may've been contrasting, but we're not that different when you think about it." The lupine states.

The McCloud is sent into thought, the other's statement only sounding truer by the second. It made sense that from hindsight, anyone could believe they had the same turn of events. Wolf was only doing his job to survive. Surely, if the Cornerian government had paid more, than Star Fox and Star Wolf could've been the leading heroes of Lylat.

But, was it really that simple? Was this the justification for their strained relationships? If they were the same, then James McCloud would've joined Andross if the scientist could pay. If so, would Fox had followed after his father's footsteps and joined the other side as well?

"Maybe. Maybe you're right." Wolf' brows furrow. "But I'd like to think differently. We're not coins nor guns for we, as you said, have our own motivations… My father wanted to uphold justice."

Wolf follows the direction the vulpine was aiming to prove and responds accordingly. "I wanted to be paid."

"And I wanted to continue the legacy. We were all selfish in our own way. Sure, our occupations followed a similar pattern, but our selfishness differed us…" A smile draws upon the lupine as they both reach the same understanding. Only a lesson could be taught when the individual strays from the normal line of thought.

"And perhaps," A curious look comes to the grey canine, noticing the downcast look of the other mercenary. "T-that's why we clashed more than we should've. And maybe that means we're just… naturally drawn to each other." The purple eye remains fixated on the now cowering vulpine. Then, in a moment of glory, realisation dawns.

Along with it, a toothy grin.

"… Maybe so, Fox." Wolf's other hand moves under the red fox's chin and drags their eyes back together. Perhaps, I could be a little more selfish."

And in a grand instant of insanity, Wolf O'Donnell pushes forward and locks their muzzles in kiss. The canid senses Fox tense under the gesture for a second, glancing his eye open for a moment himself. When he finds Fox's lids closed, the corners of his lips turn up and feels pressure pushing back. A bump of noses and the slight turn of the lupine's head deepens the kiss, their lips opening as Wolf's tongue invades the vulpine's mouth. An exploration of both sides ensues before their organs meet, shivers running down both from what was deprived for god knows how long since.

The burning sensation notifying their depravation from air pulls them apart, finding Wolf's hands have trailed behind Fox' waist, stopping just above the tail while Fox had unconsciously hooked his arms around the other mercenary's neck. The gasps of breath of each other only heightens the feeling, Wolf being the first to take a second initiative and assaults the hero of Lylat's neck.

Moans shake through their bodies, originating from Fox as he bites his lips in hopes of returning to sanity. "Ah… Wolf-" A pinching feeling informs Fox of the other's embrace into instinct, to which the former stops short of his words and gasps. In doing so, he accidentally scratches at the base of his rival's neck.

This action has Wolf's husky voice release a guttural groan that teetered on the edge of a moan. Sounding pathetic in his ears, Wolf had to stop. And again, they are forced to separate before things escalate.

"Careful, _pup_. Do that again and you might lose your public image." His smile lazy as his eyelid drooped hazily as if in a trance. Fox mirrored this look with his own eyes, but took a hard swallow of saliva, not caring that some of it was Wolf's own.

"Call me pup again, and you'll lose the other eye." He warned, ready to move in again for a repeat of the last kiss.

"Scary." The grey canine snickers, but steps back with a concerned look back to the path they entered through. "We shouldn't do this here and now. I don't know about you, but I think there's a lot we've got to work through before _we_ become anything."

Fox exited the euphoric high he'd been the last minute or two and felt his feet plant themselves into the ground. The McCloud couldn't explain it, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him, leaving a long-lost child-like side of his life to return in full force.

"Anything? We already _are_ something… Rivals."

At the mention of the word, Wolf gave a snort at the ground, feeling as if he had stared any longer, there'd be no chance of leaving. And as pleasing as that sounded, he didn't want them to start like this. "… Cute, Fox. But no. There's no shortcuts to making us work… I've had my fair share of relationships in the past. Of course, none of them meant anything to me or lasted long… But with you, I'd at least like to try a little harder. Even if that means you'll have to try harder as well."

"Always making me do the grunt work of taking care of you, huh?" Slouching onto one leg, Fox crossed his arms over his chest, as if feigning maturity despite his last comment. He found himself smiling towards the ground, knowing what the lupine said was true. Their history has been a long burden on both, and it won't go away in a day. But from what Fox had gathered the past few hours, it was beginning to change.

"It's the one thing I'm good at… You have my number, I'll see you around, _pup_." A twitch of Fox's ear and Wolf didn't stay to see the other canine's reaction as he made his way from the lining of trees they entered through.

"Ohohoho, you'll pay for that O'Donnell!" Fox called, a bright smile blooming on his face whilst he watched the sway of Wolf's tail. He noted the difference in pace since the morning when they had started their trip.

The red fox stayed long enough to see the lupine disappear before pulling out his phone and dialling his contacts. A moment passed before the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Falco."

"Fox. To what do I owe the pleasure months after saving the world? Y'know, when I'm supposed to be on vacation."

"Mind giving me a lift from the park outside Orion Mall? And boy do I have a story for you."

"… Sounds interesting. Give me a ten minutes."


End file.
